


Waking Alone

by EliraWinter



Series: Charles/Erik Drabbles [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliraWinter/pseuds/EliraWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles wakes up in a hospital, in a stark white room, with only the beeping of the machines and the imprints of Erik's fingers for company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Alone

Charles is only just awake enough to hear the slight puff and smell the sulphurous fumes, his dazed and drugged mind realising that the teleporter must have been here.  He peels his eyes open slowly, closing them immediately after he sees the bright white of the hospital room.  
  
He can't feel his legs.  
  
When he's calmed down enough to open his eyes again, he notices the various beeping machines around him, and bringing his fingers to his temple he registers the worried, tired thoughts of Sean and Alex outside - Hank must be in hiding somewhere, what with his furry condition.  
  
Charles is in a hospital bed; the sheets over his right hip are damp, as if someone had laid their head there and wept (perhaps a beautiful woman with red hair and blue skin), while the railings on the left are bent, warped, and there are imprints of long, strong fingers.  
  
He can almost see Erik at his bedside, clutching at the rails, jaw clenched and eyes red with anger, pain and guilt.  Charles' breath stutters in realisation, chest clenching around the flighty hummingbird beat of his heart as all the love he’s ever had for the other man crashes down around him.

_We want the same thing._

_I’m sorry, my friend, but we do not._

My friend.  Charles wishes that Erik was here beside him, wishes he could see him one last time before they inevitably meet on a battlefield somewhere in the world.  Wishes he could apologise to Raven.  If wishes were horses.

Charles gently diverts Sean and Alex’s attention and allows himself a few minutes to fist his right hand in the teary sheets, lay his other hand in the divots of the railing left by Erik’s fingers and cry.


End file.
